


The Door was Unlocked Brother Dear.

by ughmycroft



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughmycroft/pseuds/ughmycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft comes over while Sherlock isn't home. When John decides he needs something, he tries to take control of a situation he isn't ready to handle. [just read it. ah. read it and weep because pwp.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Door was Unlocked Brother Dear.

Mycroft stared at John across the living room. He hadn't moved very much, except to get them drinks while they waited for Sherlock to return from Bart's. He watched as John's nostrils flared with indecision and his pupils continuously dilated with lust. His thick muscular hands had developed a particularly noticeable white knuckled grip on the fragile china saucer currently in his grasp. Mycroft wondered if he should tell John that he knew of his arousal or wait until he came to a decision himself. He wondered vaguely if John had come to terms with his bisexuality or if he'd simply hit a dry period in which all things attractive caught his attention. At the back of Mycroft's mind he assumed that part of the thrill was knowing how much Sherlock would be bothered if they were to do anything other than stare wantonly. 

John took a large breathe - a calming breathe. Mycroft imagined if this had taken place elsewhere, perhaps a bar with a frivolous amount alcohol John would have taken a shot at this point in time to steel his nerves. John sat down his cup and saucer before gripping the seat with nervously. When he finally relinquished his grip, his gaze drug up Mycroft's entire body as if cataloging every freckle and blemish. Mycroft had the decency to look away as John shamelessly drank in his image. 

"Mycroft, what are you thinking? No, better yet, what do you think I'm thinking? You're a Holmes. You should know." John bit his lip to keep himself from chattering nervously. His white sweater was too warm and the shirt underneath felt too itchy to be against his now warmed skin. He felt trapped in his tight blue jeans, his cock beginning to strain at the thought of breaking Mycroft Holmes' perfect facade of emotionless. He felt grateful his shoe's were already removed and curled his toes in an attempt to stop thinking dirty thoughts about his Flatmate's brother. Especially his jealous, easily angered, and immature roommates' brother.

Mycroft merely smirked at him before looking at his umbrella pointedly as if examining a spot of dust that they both knew didn't exist. "I can tell you're aroused, your pupils are blown, you're nervous, your temperature is likely rising and you skin is flushed. I believe you are aroused most likely by myself. I do not know why though. I haven't done anything differently during today's visit." He dusted his umbrella off once more wondering if it was too presumptuous to remove his suit jacket now rather than later to avoid wrinkles. He watched as John nervously licked his bottom lip, his tongue flitting out across his chapped, red lips. Mycroft made a mental note to remind Sherlock he needed to take better care of John. Late night outings in the winter air were cracking his skin and it could be easily remedied by lotion or some chap-stick. He rolled his eyes, there was absolutely no way he could sleep with John, the fit Sherlock would throw would be ungodly. It was absolutely not worth it to sleep with John if that was going to be his reward afterwards.

"I am aroused Mycroft. You're turning me on just by talking like that. It's ridiculous." He was beginning to raise himself out of his sitting chair as the words left his mouth.

"John." Mycroft started, a dark warning in his voice. "Stop. I will not be participating in such tom-foolery with my brother's best friend." His voice was steady but his heart was beating faster than usual, a slight perspiration breaking out across his fair skin due to his excitement. He doubted John would notice but it was his own conscience that was keeping his hormones in check at the moment. John walked over to Mycroft unperturbed by his show of authority. He dropped down before Mycroft, his lips slightly open, red, chapped, and slightly wet from his earlier ministrations. Just having his mouth so close to Mycroft pants made him half-hard. He couldn't help himself.

"John. No. Sherlock might come back early. This is hardly professional of you." He tried to back himself farther into the chair attempting to create some space in between his genitals and John's rather tempting mouth. John simply grinned, a slight bit carnivorously Mycroft felt, before grabbing Mycroft's thighs and wedging them apart with a strength that told Mycroft volumes about his current work out regimen. John dipped his head down pressing his nose and mouth against Mycroft's half hard cock. Mycroft tried to stand up but John's firm grim held him in place. Mouthing at Mycroft until he could no longer deny his desire to be finished off instead of left with an uncomfortable erection. He stopped fighting against the Doctor, finally laying his head back against the seat.

"There that's not so bad. Is it Mycroft?" He crooned into Mycroft's lower region's causing him to literally lose his knees. He felt light headed as his blood pumped to his cock which was currently being nuzzled and licked through his slacks. "This is going to be good for both of us." He felt the need to say something before the act continued. He lifted John's head up as best he could through John's protests. He forced the ex-army doctor to look him in the eye.

"Only if you allow me two things." He waited for John's acknowledgement, aware of John's massaging thumb dipped down towards his scrotum. "I make the rules during this arrangement, and you must let me fold my clothes before we begin. I can't have wrinkles during my business hours. Does that sound amiable to you Dr. Watson?"

John nearly came at Mycroft's sultry mention of his own title. He turned his head taking one of Mycroft's finger's up until the last knuckle swirling his tongue around it expertly. Mycroft took in a swift breathe of air trying hard not to buck up towards John. He was expected to have self control in this situation. How was he supposed to do anything when John was sucking on one of his digit's like his life depended on it.

He removed his finger, reluctantly, before pushing John back on his haunches. He gingerly stood attempting to keep his now throbbing member from too much discomfort. He removed his suit jacket and vest only leaving on his barely buttoned undershirt. John licked his lips finding Mycroft's expert removal of clothing one more thing he found attractive. Even when Mycroft was taking off his clothes he seemed immaculate and unconcerned with the world, his persona never changing from that of disinterest. John took these moments to rid himself of all of his own clothing. He felt ten times better sitting on his haunches nude. Mycroft sat back down in front of John wearing only his satin boxers and stared at the far wall ignoring John's growing discomfort from his current position. He waited a few more moments letting John become less and less comfortable before he patted his thigh offering to let John continue his actions.

John grinned, almost too wide, he felt like his cheeks would split if it grew any wider. "Thank you Mycroft," he murmured as he begin to work his boxer's down. He vaguely wondered if the door was unlocked but decided that it didn't matter at the moment. Sherlock would not be home for hours and Mrs. Hudson rarely visited when Mycroft was upstairs, not after he screamed at her to shut up. John had never been more thankful for Mycroft's social ignorance than this moment when his tongue was underneath the boxer lining beginning to lap at Mycroft's scrotum. His fingers determinedly pulled his boxers off before sliding back up his legs and grasping his buttocks firmly. 

Mycroft let out a cracked moan, his voice barely above a whisper, "Stand up Dr. Watson." John reluctantly released the testicle he was currently sucking on and stood in front of Mycroft, his cock standing at full mast, a bit of pre-cum leaking from it. "Hmmm. You've been a dirty boy haven't you Dr. Watson?"

John nodded his head yes trying with difficulty to remain upright when all of his bodily function's were telling him to sink to his knees' again. "Do you want me to touch you?" Mycroft was settled back into his chair, legs crossed loosely letting his thick cock lay in between. His elbows sat on the armrest while his finger rest in front of him steepled together. He watched John daring him to speak. 

"My-uh-Sir, yes. God yes." John was trembling now with arousal. Mycroft almost felt pity. 

"I want you to kneel in front of that wall. I'm am going to touch you but you must not question my ways. Do you understand Dr. Watson?" Mycroft rose from the chair with a poise and dignity that reminded John what a dangerous man he was dealing with. He felt himself become even more erect and he tried not to look at his new found playmate as he made himself kneel, his head only a few inches from the wallpaper. The tip of his cock rubbed the harsh wallpaper. He felt himself take a deep breathe when the friction suddenly appeared. He tried hard not to rut against it knowing in the morning his cock would be overly sensitive and raw. Mycroft put a steady hand on his shaft causing him to abruptly still. He felt the older man lean into his neck and bite at his ear lobe. He cock throbbed in unison with the older man breathing.

"Dr. Watson, " he whispered stroking him softly letting his cock rub up against the wall uncaring of the rough sensation, the abuse made John even more aroused, "I need you to stay very still and do as I say. Do you understand?" John rasped out a quick yes, his forehead now bent and resting on the wall itself. He could no longer hold his head up, he simply wanted release. "Relax, Dr. Watson."

Mycroft began by pressing into John's anus, slick saliva covered fingers began to tease at the muscle begging it to open. He gasped lightly as Mycroft suck one finger in, up to the knuckle. Mycroft continued suckling his earlobe, whispering encouragement softly. His normally calm and inflection-less voice was now low and slightly gravelly. "Dr. Watson, I'm going to try three fingers very soon. Do you need a safe word, or would you prefer to live dangerously. Letting me decide your limits?"

John shivered, anxiety building up in his stomach. Was this what he was looking for when he came on to Mycroft? He should have known a Holmes idea of sex would be more perverse than his own. He let himself agree anyways, unable to step away from the idea of danger, "Y-Yes, you decide." Mycroft let out a small laugh into his ear, "No wonder Sherlock is so fond of you. You love to press your limits." John groaned imagining Sherlock here with them fondling his cock or rimming him as he gave himself to Mycroft.

Mycroft slowly stretched him waiting until he could fit three fingers in fully. "Here comes the best part Dr. Watson." John tensed slightly, his entire body suddenly afraid of the next step. Mycroft felt his muscles tense, but kept suckling and kissing his neck in order to regain John's trust. He nudged John's g-spot a few time letting the younger man almost achieve orgasm. He wanted until John was up in the air his near orgasm keeping his thoughts scrambled by the endorphin release. Mycroft gripped his umbrella tightly maneuvering the base of the handle to the opening of John's anus. He slicked it beforehand with own spit making sure the base was generously coated. It slid easily into John's now abused and puckered hole creating an entirely new and unforgiving sensation. 

John's eyes burst open as he opened his mouth to protest. Mycroft slid a hand over John's mouth silencing his whimpers. He began to take advantage of John's kneeling stance. He rocked John back onto his heels allowing the base of his umbrella to slide up farther into him, hitting his prostate. He could feel John's tension wash away as he realized he could fuck himself on Mycroft's umbrella. John put one hand behind his back steadying the umbrella so that he could rock back and forth allowing the umbrella's base to push in and out of him. Mycroft stood up appreciating the view before him. John was wantonly pushing the umbrella into his anus seeking release. Mycroft looked down his own cock leaking and staying unbelievably erect. He slid himself in between John and the wall, using it to support his now weak knees. John's glassy eyes looked up at him as he continued to rock on his new play toy. 

"Sir, do you want something -ah- from -ah- me?" He sighs of pleasure punctuated his question making Mycroft wonder why he'd never taken his brother's roommate before. He tried not to ask himself if this was John's first time with a man. He wondered if this experience was a one time escape or if he could convince John into his bed more times after this.

"Dr. Watson, you wanton slut, you will either pleasure me while you're rutting yourself upon that umbrella, or I will take it from you and leave the premises immediately." He kept his face impassive, and his glare professional, as if this was simply a business proposition. John felt his cock throb at the prospect of Mycroft Holmes keeping him under his desk during business hours allowing John to choke on his cock silently while Mycroft settled World War III with a bland expression. He moved forward quickly taking the entire cock into his mouth. He sucked on it enthusiastically letting Mycroft run his hands through his hair. John could feel his own release coming. John could barely wrap his lips around Mycroft's cock. It was so thick, he thought to himself, and the veins were unbelievable huge. 

He couldn't remember the last time he'd sucked a dick this large, or the dick of someone he knew. Most times he would go to whore houses or underground gay bars when he was in need of a good fucking. He knew that there were no laws laid down to define who was a dom and who was a sub, but at this moment he wanted to be the sub. He was so tired of having to make every single decision for Sherlock and himself. He wanted someone else to take control of him for a few hours. 

Mycroft could sense his coming orgasm and pulled John forward by his hair causing him to sink all the way into his pubic hair. John began to gag but Mycroft merely held his nose closed in order to subdue the gagging sensation. He could feel his throat muscles clenching around him. He looked down noting that John was visibly less erect now. He let go of him but declined to release him fully keeping his mouth firmly choked by his thick cock. 

He looked up surprised to see Sherlock in the doorway. His brothers eyes were wide, and his arms were laid limp at his sides. He silently closed the door, never taking his eyes from Mycroft. He walked silently closer never letting John know of his arrival. Mycroft knew from one glance that Sherlock was not mad, nor was he upset, that Mycroft was fucking his flatmate. Surprisingly, Mycroft found himself nearly confused, was that Sherlock was lust ridden, his pupils dilating ravenously as he gazed into his brothers eyes. 

Mycroft fisted John's hair, tucking his cock deeper into John's mouth, making sure he couldn't remove himself, "The door was unlocked brother dear." He said it smoothly, his voice steady.

Sherlock was now only a few steps away, his finger tips crept onto John's shoulder barely touching his scarred skin. "Ah, I didn't realize that was an invitation to fuck my flatmate."

Mycroft rolled his eyes, and nearly laughed at the sight of John's panic as he tried to remove himself from Mycroft's cock. The embarrassment and fear was draining the color from his face. Sherlock looked down at John, his patience seeming to wear thin, "I'm not upset with you, John. Stop flailing down there. It's unattractive."

Mycroft smirked at the way John stopped moving all together, his hot breathe still causing Mycroft's own genitals to stay aroused. "Sherlock, why don't you remove that umbrella from John's arse and make sure he's satisfied?"

John began to wiggle again, the idea of Sherlock near his nether regions causing him to fidget. Mycroft never let go of his death grip on John's hair, and began fucking his face un-apologetically. John looked up into his eyes, tears welling up from his earlier gagging, and tried to remove himself from Mycroft's cock. Mycroft nearly rolled his eyes and pulled his hair again for good measure. "John, I will fuck you. You consented earlier to my rules. You can either enjoy it as Sherlock is going to soon enough, or you can suffer through both my cock and Sherlock's." 

John's shoulder slumped in defeat but Mycroft could tell from his no longer limp cock that he wasn't entirely disappointed with the arrangement. He slowly began to lick Mycroft again as he thrusted. He stared down at his brother watching as he gently removed the base of the umbrella from John's now slick and open ass. John feverishly sucked on Mycroft's cock as Sherlock laid down, putting his face underneath John's hole licking him with delight. He could barely contain himself as fondled John's ball's for next few minutes. When Sherlock removed himself, John whined around Mycroft's cock.

"Mycroft, let's move this to the couch." He stood mostly naked save for his black slacks, his cheeks red. Mycroft tried to keep focused on his brother's words. "Have you got a better position for us Sherlock?" He finally let John Watson's head go, letting the younger man suck in fresh air, his mouth slick with spit and pre-cum. He let himself lean against the nearby wall as he rested. 

"Yes. I think it would be more comfortable if I were to fuck John while you sat on the couch and he gave you head. How does that sound?" Sherlock's voice was steady but had an energy to it that Mycroft had never seen. He could not tell due to his 'inebriated' state whether it was arousal or something else. 

"I think that would suffice for us all. John was quite wanton earlier. He even went so far as to stick his nose in places it didn't belong." Mycroft cracked a grin at his own literal pun. He moved towards the couch sitting primly as if he had every right to be nude in his brother's home. Sherlock offered a hand to John and helped him into a doggie-style position. He gently bent John's back down allowing him to massage Mycroft's hard cock while Sherlock aligned his cock into John's arse. Sherlock breathed a few words of sweet nothings before slowly pushing himself in. John moaned into Mycroft's soft pubic hair. He rutted into Mycroft's genitals trying hard not come immediately. 

Mycroft took this as his cue to run his long fingers though John's hair, rubbing the tension from his back with deft hands. He continued on until Sherlock was completely in John before returning his ministrations to his own cock. He rubbed it generously with John's spit, wanking himself to the image of John's debauched face and Sherlock's blissed out expression.  He watched them a little longer wondering if Sherlock was a virgin and if he'd ever practiced this before. He found himself losing his concentration as John picked up his thick cock and shoved into his mouth. Mycroft let out a cry that caused Sherlock to open one curious eye. John was deep-throating his cock as best he could, making sure to bury his nose in Mycroft's hair before sliding it back out of his mouth and then back in again.

Mycroft found his release coming fast and did his best to warn John, pulling at his hair. John merely smirked at him, as best he could with a full mouth, before taking in all of Mycroft's cock and encouraging him to hold his head there by lifting Mycroft's hands into place. He took the offer and as his orgasm slammed into him he held John's gagging frame in place letting the hot stream of semen shoot down the back of his throat. He released John's head letting his blessed release take him. John removed himself, letting Sherlock's cock slip from his arse. He quickly quieted Sherlock's protests as he climbed up on to the couch maneuvering his own cock in Mycroft's mouth. His only response was a twitch of a smile and the raise of an eyebrow. John knew better than to hope he would surprise Mycroft, but he couldn't lie and say the position was un-enjoyable as Sherlock reentered him and Mycroft began to whisk his tongue around and tease him. Mycroft's hands fell on top of Sherlock's but did not move. 

He clenched them tighter and tighter as John got closer to climax. He could have sworn he drew blood as he felt John's body tense up. John grabbed the back of his head filling him to the hilt with his throbbing cock. Mycroft thanked his lack of gag reflex as John released himself into his throat thrusting harshly as he finished. Sherlock finished loudly behind him, letting himself slip out and falling onto the couch beside Mycroft. He closed his eyes, worn out from the exercise. Neither Holmes protested as John climbed down from his position to lay across them. All three sat in comfortable silence until John spoke up, "We need to lock the door."

Sherlock shushed him with a wave of his hand, "It was locked the moment I came in and saw the situation." Mycroft let himself smile, "Ah, brother dear, I'm glad you left the door unlocked today."


End file.
